fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Ponytail to Shushu
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Ponytail to Shushu (ポニーテールとシュシュ) ; Release Date : 2010.05.26 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You，Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-53～54 (Regular Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-55～56 (Regular Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1093 (Theater Edition, CD only) / ￥1,000 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Ponytail to Shushu (ポニーテールとシュシュ) / Senbatsu # Nusumareta Kuchibiru (盗まれた唇) / Undergirls # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Boku no YELL (僕のYELL) / Theater Girls #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Majijo Teppen Blues (マジジョテッペンブルース) # Ponytail to Shushu (off-vocal) # Nusumareta Kuchibiru (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Boku no YELL (off-vocal) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Majijo Teppen Blues (off-vocal) ; DVD # Ponytail to Shushu Music Video # Nusumareta Kuchibiru Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Boku no YELL Music Video #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Majijo Teppen Blues Music Video Theater Edition Details ; CD # Ponytail to Shushu # Nusumareta Kuchibiru # Boku no YELL # Majijo Teppen Blues Included Members 'Ponytail to Shushu' ★ Senbatsu (16 Members, Im Yoona & Son Jihyun Centers) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Wendy Son * Team K: Jung Yerin, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong 'Nusumareta Kuchibiru' Undergirls (16 Members) (Hyun Seunghee and Kim Minji Centers) * Team A: Cho Miyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Kim Chanmi, Yoo Shiah * Team B: Im Jinah, Jung Soyeon, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Yoo Jeongyeon 'Boku no YELL' Theater Girls (31 Members) (Kim Chungha Center) * Team A: Choi Yujin, Euna Kim, Kim Bora, Lee Hyeri, Park Jeonghwa, Park Jihyo * Team K: Kim Chungha, Kim Yoohyeon, Miyauchi Haruka, Shin Bora * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Han Dong, Im Nayeon, Jeon Somin, Jung Jinsol, Lee Yoobin, Viian Wong * Kenkyuusei: Baek Yebin, Chang Seungyeon, Cho Haseul, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Ki Heehyun, Kim Chaewon, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Lee Jooeun, Lee Kaeun, Son Naeun, Yoon Chaekyung 'Majijo Teppen Blues' * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Jiho, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Im Jinah, Jung Soyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong General Information Ponytail to Shushu is AKB48's 16th Major Single, 18th Overall and 7th since their label change to KING RECORDS. This single includes a new Majisuka Gakuen-themed song, as well as the comeback of the Undergirls and Theater Girls. Trivia * First senbatsu of Jung Yerin * Ponytail to Shushu's Music Clip and Jacket shooting were done overseas, in Guam. * This was the first time the Theater Girls got an Original Song * This was the second single after Sakura no Shiori with 2 regular editions. * Also following Sakura no Shiori, the covers features only a few Senbatsu members in each of them instead of a full senbatsu picture as in the Theater Edition. (in difference with Sakura no Shiori where all the covers including the Theater edition had only 3 Senbatsu members in each jacket). Category: AKB48 Singles